


Through thick and thin

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Rich Liam, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam has a dinner party in his home, a guest gets too close to one of his slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through thick and thin

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this story, I've never written something like this before, hopefully you all enjoy this x

The cold October air left a chill down Liam's spine. He quickly rushed into his car out of the office to get home as quickly as possible. It had been another stressful day at his office, with several of his staff doing their job wrong and then he had Nick going around and bragging saying he got a promotion. (Even though he didn't and he was lying about it.) But now he had finished work early to get home to his slaves and get ready for tonight.

Tonight, he was having some old friends over for a dinner. Before he bought his precious slaves, he would always have regular dinner parties with friends and co-workers, they were usually the best time to talk business and try to get deals. But since the slaves came into his life, he would spend most of his nights with them. They took up most of his time, (which he didn't mind at all) but he thought it would be nice to see some to catch with some friends and have a good time.

He eventually got back home to his large mansion and finally felt more relaxed. He got out of his car and into the house to finally feeling the warmth. Miss Edith, Liam's most loyal housekeeper, was waiting for him, a small smile on her face. "Good afternoon Mr Payne." She said in her usual formal voice as Liam took his expensive coat and scarf off. "Good afternoon Miss Edith, how have things been today?" "They've been good. All of the slaves have been well behaved today, there's been no problems and no arguments." 

"Good, and how are the preparations for tonight?" "They're all under way. Caroline is currently cooking the dinner now and the dining room is all set. All that needs to be done is for you to get ready, your suit has been cleaned and tailored." Liam nodded, really glad he had a loyal housekeeper who was very organised and can keep control. "And where are the slaves?" Liam asked, unbuttoning his top button. "Sophia is in the gardens, planting the tulips for next year, Louis and Niall are in the TV room and Harry is in his room feeding the cat." "Ok well I'm gonna see them and tell them about tonight. Thank you Miss Edith." The housekeeper nodded and went back to the kitchens while Liam went out to the gardens.

Sophia hummed softly as she dug a hole in the slightly damp soil to put the tulips bulbs in. Liam saw her when he came out of the house. He couldn't help but admire his only female slave for a minute, she was beautiful and brought much needed woman's touch into his home. He went closer to her as he noticed she was only wearing a sweater and a pair of leggings.

"Sophia." He called out making the girl look up and smile. "Hello master." She said going up to him and giving a kiss. "Princess, it's very cold out here, you should be wearing a coat." "I got really warm. Sorry, but I've nearly done planting the tulips. They're going to look nice in the spring." "Of course they will, because you've looked after them, so they will be beautiful." This made Sophia blushed as he master kissed her once more. "Now baby, when you have finished with the tulips, I would like you to meet me in the TV room in 20 minutes. I need to speak to you all." "Ok master." She said as Liam kissed her one more time and left her to finish off her tulips.

Harry watched his little kitten as it ate her small plate of tuna. Belle had grown a bit since she was bought for Harry a few weeks ago. The two acted so alike as they both loved sleeping, they both liked milk and they both loved cuddling with Liam. Harry watched intently as Belle quickly ate her food, Harry couldn't help but pick a pick of tuna out for himself and ate it. He loved the taste and decided to get another bite.

"Harry!" He suddenly heard someone saying at the door. It was Liam who saw Harry eating Belle's food. "What have I told you about eating Belle's food?" He asked a little annoyed. This made Harry bow his head down. "That I'm not allowed to eat it. I'm sorry daddy." Liam sighed, kneeling down next to the younger boy. "It's alright. But if I see you eating her tuna once more then I will have to punish you." Harry nodded frantically, not wanting to be punished. 

"Good boy. Now how are you?" Liam asked, brushing his fingers through Harry's curly hair. "I'm fine daddy. Just been looking after Belle." "Good, I'm glad you're looking after Belle very well. Now baby, I want you to meet me at the TV room in 15 minutes, I need to speak to you and the others about tonight." "Ok daddy, can I bring Belle? She might need to know about tonight." Liam chuckled at Harry. "Of course you can kitten, she'll definitely need to know. Now why don't you let Belle finish off her food and then go to the TV room." "Ok daddy." Harry replied, as Liam kissed one more time and left the room.

In the TV room, Louis and Niall were play fighting with each after disagreeing over football. Liam came in to see Louis who had Niall in a headlock. Both boys were laughing and Liam couldn't help but smile. "Boys." He simply said, which made the two slaves look up and stood up straight. Liam walked over to them and gave them each a kiss. "Now boys can you tell me why you two were fighting?" "Erm we were disagreeing over something." Niall said quietly. Liam just chuckled at his slaves. "Ok well Sophia and Harry will be here soon. I need to speak to you all about the dinner tonight." Both boys nodded and sat down on the large couch.

Sophia and Harry came in just a couple of minutes later. They greeted their master and Louis and Niall and all slaves at down at the large couch. All four slaves looked at their master, ready for what he will say. "Now as you know, I will be having some friends and associates coming over tonight for dinner. They will be around for a few hours so the house will be busy. But don't worry, none of you will be involved tonight." 

Liam had remembered the horror stories all his slaves had told him from their past masters and mistresses who used the poor slaves during a dinner party. They would be paraded around naked, give oral sex to the guests and some guests would even rape them in front of their owner. Liam couldn't imagine letting any of the slaves involved in them activities with other people. He wanted to protect them from the strangers and make sure none of them ever got hurt.

"Now this is what will happen tonight." Liam continued. "Unless there is an emergency, none of you will come downstairs while the guests are here. You will all stay upstairs and there will be a guard at the bottom of the stairs to make sure no one goes upstairs. I will come and see you all when I am finished and all of the guests have gone. Now am I clear about what is happening?" All the slaves nodded, making Liam smile. "Good, now I will be expecting my guests in two hours, you will all have an early dinner before they come." The slaves all agreed as Liam let them go back to what they were doing.

After an early dinner for the slaves and a quick change for Liam, (he wore a grey suit which showed off his buff figure) he went to see what the slaves were going to do. Louis and Niall had asked if they could watch the football match in the TV room. Since they had both been good, Liam let them as long as they both behaved and Harry asked if he could stay in Sophia's room with Belle, which Liam agreed. After giving each slave a kiss goodbye, he went downstairs for final preparations before his guests finally arrived.

Several of Liam's good friends came to the mansion, along with some business associates. Liam had learned when building his own company is that dinner parties where one of the best ways to make deals and start partnerships. But tonight, all he wanted to do was relax and have a little fun, maybe get a little drunk. So after all the guests arrived, they were took to Liam's large dining room. The men enjoyed a big meal of steak and potatoes with some of the best vegetables. 

After they had finished their meal, their were served drinks of whiskey and port and several different types of cigars and cigarettes. The conversations between the men were the usual; business, money, old wives that they were sick off, annoying kids who were spoiled brats, golf and mistresses. Liam had felt more relaxed as he smoked a cigar and drank a nice cold glass of whiskey. He missed this sometimes as the slaves did take most of his time outside of work, but he wouldn't change that. He adored all four of them and was happy that he had them in his life.

While drinking his whiskey, Liam got into a conversation with Richard Brown, a friend of a friend who owned one of the biggest cigar companies in the world. He was in his mid-sixties and properly one of the richest men there. While some of the men were talking about their secret mistresses that their wives didn't know about, Liam and Richard were talking. "I tell you Liam, I do envy you." Richard said as he drank half his whiskey in the glass. "Envy?" Liam asked confused as he took a drag of the cigar. "What do you have to be envy about? You have a beautiful wife, four great kids and a successful business." 

This made Richard scoff. "Really? A shitty old wife who spends all day spending my money and four spoiled kids who can't do anything for themselves. Yeah, that's the great life. But you, you have the bachelors' life. And you've got slaves as well. Whilst I'll have to cope with my wife." Liam rolled his eyes, he never understood older men and their bitter dislike to their wives, he might understand it when he gets married himself. 

"Still at least you're lucky with your four boys." Richard said, taking a drag of his cigar. "I don't have four boys." "What do you mean?" "I've got three boys and a girl." Richard looked up to see look at Liam. "Really?" He said with interest. "That's very different, couldn't make your mind up?" Liam just shrugged. "No, I just like the male and female body. I can afford so many and my house is huge so there's plenty of space." 

Just then Liam got a text on his phone. He got the phone out of this pocket and checked who it was. What he didn't know was that Richard was looking at his home screen, there was a picture of the four slaves which looked like they were in a garden. "Sorry about that," Liam said. "It's just work, I'll sort it out tommorow." "I'm sorry to be nosey Liam, but were they your slaves in your phone?" "Yeah I keep a picture of them on my home screen." "That's very unusual for a master. May I have a look?" Liam spared no thought and gave the phone to Richard. 

The picture was Louis Sophia Niall and Harry all standing in Liam's back garden on a sunny day. They were all smiling and he could see they were all wearing the navy blue collars and they all looked really happy. Richard just looked at Sophia and couldn't help but admired the very young girl. He felt even more envy to Liam as he had this beautiful woman claimed, while he was stuck with some boring, ugly, menopausal wife. He gave Liam back the phone after a few seconds. "You're a very lucky man Liam. Those are some fine slaves, just wondering why they are not down here?" "Well I don't like them to be involved in these types of parties, and I thought I would have a night off looking after them." Richard just nodded and drank his whiskey again, still thinking about them slaves and how they are only upstairs.

As the night went on, the men got a little more drunk as Liam served the best alcohol. After a few hours, some of the men started to go home back to their wives. There were still a few men in the house and Liam couldn't wait for them to go. He was getting tired now and all he wanted to do was to see his slaves and go to bed. What he didn't know was that one of his guests had snuck out of the dining room and was looking for his slaves. Liam didn't noticed as he was talking to an old friend about their university days. 

Sophia and Harry were still up in her room as Harry tried to braid Sophia's hair. Belle was by their side as she napped while the two slaves stroked her occasionally. "How's it going Haz?" Sophia asked as Harry nearly finished. "Nearly done, just need to do one more thing." He said as he placed the hair tie at the bottom of the braid. "How's that?" He asked as Sophia looked in the small mirror. "Oh Harry, it's lovely, you're getting better every time." This made Harry smile brightly. "You look like Kattniss everden." He said as they had watched the Hunger Games only a few nights ago. 

There was suddenly a bang outside, making both slaves look up and making Belle wake up. There was another bang as Harry got a little closer to Sophia. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a stranger, it was Richard Brown. He stared at the two slaves, admiring them for a moment, and it was obvious that he was drunk from his sluggish movements. The drunken man just smiled at the two slaves. 

"My, my, my." He slurred, going closer to the slaves. "Liam has some pretty slaves." Sophia stood up a little. "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed up here." She said but it didn't stop Richard. "Why not? I can go wherever I fucking want." Harry stood up from the bed. "Our master doesn't want anyone up here." He said quietly. "Shut up you twink!" Richard shouted. He suddenly hit Harry on the nose so hard that the young boy fell on the ground, knocking him out straight away. 

"Harry!" Sophia said scared. Richard suddenly grabbed the young girl by her shoulders, making her whimper. "Fuck, what did Liam do to get a sexy slave like you. Why can't you young ones ever want the older man?" Sophia tried to get out of his grip but he kept on holding her, not wanting to let her go. "Please," she whimpered. "Let me go, I've done nothing." This made Richard slap her hard, making her cry out loud. "Shut it slave! You have no right to tell me what I can do!" He screamed, slapping her one more time.

Richard suddenly pushed her on the bed and pinned her down, making the girl scream. "Master!" She called as loud as she could, but Richard covered her mouth. "Your master can't help you out now, you're all mine." He ripped Sophia's shirt off, which revealed her bra, then ripping the bra off as well. Sophia tried to cry out as loud as she could for help, but Richard was too strong. He fondled her breasts harshly, making the girl cry. "Fuck, I'm going to have so much fun with you." He said, putting his hand in her leggings and feeling her private parts.

"Get away from her!" Richard suddenly heard behind him. It was Louis and Niall, they had heard the screaming from the TV room. Louis went straight for the older man, trying to get him off her as Niall went to check on the passed out Harry. "Ah." Richard said as Louis tried grab a hold of him. "Two of Liam's other twinks." Louis tried to push him off Sophia, but he was too strong. Richard pushed the slave away. 

"You can't do this!" Louis shouted as he tried to get him away again, making Richard laugh. "Why shouldn't I? You're all just slaves. Little fuck toys for your master until he gets bored and sells you off. You have no rights, no say in things, nothing. You're just pathetic pieces of wastes and that's all you will ever be." "Excuse. Me." A very angry voice suddenly said behind Richard, making the older man look up. 

The voice was Liam, who stood at the door after he heard screaming from upstairs. He stared at Richard with so much hatred as he saw the older man over a crying Sophia. He also saw Louis next to him, trying to help her and Niall trying to wake up a knocked out Harry. "Ah Liam," Richard said, letting Sophia go. "I do apologise but your slaves were not behaving well so I thought I would teach them a lesson." 

This made Liam growl, go up to the man and punch him in the face. Liam let all of his anger out as he punched the older man several times. Meanwhile, Louis went to Sophia and covered her bare body with a blanket, as the girl hugged him and cried. Liam just punched him, trying to get all of the anger out of his body. "You filthy piece of shit!" Liam screamed out loud. "You dare come into MY home and touch MY slave and you have the fucking nerve to say you were reaching them a lesson? You're a disgusting old cunt!" 

Liam just hit him one more time, not caring that he was an older man. "You're a weak master Payne." Richard screamed. "You're not gonna last a long time with them." Liam didn't care about what he was saying, he just punched him one more time and pushed him out of the room. "Get the hell out of my house Brown!" Liam screamed. "And if I ever see you near my slaves or my home I swear to God, I will kill you!" Richard just stared at the younger man, blood coming from his nose and both eyes were black. "Fine! Fuck you Payne! You're gonna regret this!" The older man then left after that, not daring to look back at Liam.

It took Liam a second to calm his body down, he felt so much anger and hatred to Richard, he didn't realise how bad his emotions were. He looked around to see Harry finally waking up, confused as to what had happened, while Niall was confronting him. He then saw Sophia crying into Louis, who was trying to calm her down. He straight away went to his two older slaves, noticing Sophia was still shaking. "Oh baby." He said softly, making her look up. He sat down on the bed and Sophia just straight away hugged him tight. 

She cried out loud as she held onto her master, and Liam hugged her as well. He couldn't believe what had happened, his beautiful caring slave who would never hurt anyone and was always polite got hurt by such a cruel man. He wanted to keep her safe from the harsh life of a slave that she had to enduring for so many years. He just held onto her, like he was going to lose her. "Master." She said between sobs. "I'm, I'm so sorry." 

Liam just stared at her, her face had a large hand mark from when Richard smacked her, tear stains were down her cheek and the nice braid that Harry had made her was now a mess. "Sophia." Liam said, making the slave look up. "It is not your fault, it will never be your fault." Sophia just nodded and held onto Liam. "What happened?" He heard a small voice say, it was Harry, who looked around the room confused as to what had happened. Niall gave him a hug, worried that the younger slave was hurt. 

Suddenly, Miss Edith came into the room. "What on earth happen?" She asked as she heard the screams from downstairs. "Miss Edith, one of my guests attacked Sophia, please get them all out of the house and get the doctor and Paddy straight away." "Of course." Miss Edith said as she left the room. Liam looked back at Sophia who had calmed down a bit, but was still shaking a little. He could see Louis getting Belle from under the bed, as the kitten had ran under the bed when she heard the screaming. Niall and Harry got closer to their master as they wanted to check on Sophia. 

"I'm so sorry." Liam said to the slaves, realising that it was his fault that Richard attacked Sophia, if he didn't tell him that he had a female or show his picture to him, then this wouldn't have happened. "Master, it's not your fault." Louis said, getting closer to Liam. "It was that old bastard's fault. Besides, if it was any other master, they would've blamed us for what happened." Liam knew this was true, if a slave got raped by a person that wasn't there master or mistress, they would get the blame. Some got punished, whipped, sold off or even killed. But Liam saw it with his own eyes, he saw Sophia crying under Richard, she was innocent and there was now way he would punish her for that.

"None of you are to blame for this, I'm sorry it happened." Liam just thought for a moment, he definitely did now want to leave any of the slaves be themselves, he wanted to keep them safe and out of harm's way. "All of you will stay in my room tonight, I don't want any of you out of my sight." All the slaves nodded as they all huddled closer to their master, wanting to be as close as they can. Liam could finally feel his body calming down as he was just glad the slaves were now safe.

When the doctor came, Liam had made him check on all of the slaves, just to see if they were alright. While the doctor was checking on them, Liam was having a discussion outside of the room with Paddy, Liam's most loyal bodyguard. "Liam, it might've been an misunderstanding." Paddy said as they discussed who should've been guarding the stairs. This made Liam sigh as he looked over at the slaves. "I don't care if it was a misunderstanding or not, whoever was supposed to be guarding there, get them fired straight away." 

Paddy just nod, understanding Liam's frustration. "I'll check who was supposed to be there." "Thank you Paddy, and could you also ring Jerome?" Jerome was one of Liam's work colleagues. He was head of the IT department and was known as a computer genius. "What would you like me to tell him?" Paddy asked as Liam though get for a moment. "Tell him to fine any dirt on Richard Brown, any love childs, any abortions him and wife have had and any mistresses he keeps private, I want to know it all." Paddy agreed. "That's fine Liam, but for now, by with you slaves, they will need you tonight, I'll make sure that the house is well guarded." "Thanks Paddy, I appreciate it."

After the doctor had check each slave, he informed Liam that they were all ok and no real damage was done. Liam thanked him and got the doctor to leave, thanking him for coming so late at night. Liam had noticed that Sophia was extremely quiet, she had her head down and she was shaking. He knew he needed to ask her what had happened before he came. He had told the three boys to go to his room and that he needed to talk to Sophia alone. Louis Niall and Harry agreed as they were escorted by a guard, Liam didn't feel comfortable yet with them going by themselves.

When the boys left, Liam went to sit down next to Sophia. She didn't even look up to her master, feeling so ashamed and embarrassed. "Sophia," Liam said softly, finally making the slave look up. Liam could see her eyes were full of sadness instead of her usual happiness. "Sophia, I need you to tell me what happened when Richard came in." Sophia was silent, she didn't know what to say, she felt like such a bad slave for getting herself into that situation. "Princess, I know it's hard but you will not be in trouble for what you say, I promise." Sophia smiled at the reassurance from her kind master and told him what happened.

"Me and Harry were in my room, he was braiding my hair and then suddenly we heard a noise outside, I thought it was you first. But then that man came in, you could smell the alcohol on him. He went to us and said how you had pretty slaves and I told him he wasn't allowed to be here but he didn't listen. Harry tried to tell him again but he punched him. He then grabbed me and I tried to get away but he slapped me, he was too strong." Sophia paused for a second, nervous to say the next sentence.

"He then pushed me on the bed and I screamed, but he covered my mouth, he ripped my shirt, fondled my breasts and then," Sophia hesitated. "He, he touched me down there." A fresh set of tears came as Liam hugged her. "It's ok Sophia. It'll be ok." He whispered to the girl. "But then, Louis and Niall came in, Louis tried to get him off me and he was saying about how we were just slaves and you would sell us off when you got bored of us." 

Liam just held onto Sophia, as she finished her story. He couldn't believe that Richard could say that to his slaves, they were all so important to him, he couldn't imagine his life without them. "Sophia look at me." He said, making the girl look up. "I promise you I would never sell any of you off, you are all so important to me. Don't listen to what Richard said, they were all lies and I swear he will pay for what he did to you." Sophia smiled and gave her master a kiss. "Thank you master, for giving us this life. I wouldn't want it to end." Sophia replied, which made him happy. "But master, could you do one thing?" "Of course baby, anything." Sophia stared straight into Liam's eyes. "Destroy him." She said, refereeing to Richard. Liam just smiled at her. "Don't worry princess, I intend to."

Later that night, the slaves were all sleeping in Liam's large bed. They all slept peacefully next to each other, all tired after the horrible night. Liam just watched them from the couch, he couldn't sleep, to worried in case something would happen to one of the slaves. He just watched them as they all slept, only wishing he could've done something to stop Richard. He suddenly heard a little meow next to him, Belle was looking around the dark room, a little tired. Liam just smiled at the little kitten. 

"Hey Belle," he said quietly, picking her up. "Can't sleep as well?" He gave her a little stroke on her back, making the little white car purr. Liam laughed a little, Belle always reminded him of Harry, they both loved sleep, eating, cuddling and they could both spend the day snuggling Liam. Liam just held the little kitten close, just thinking about earlier that night, he couldn't help but still feel guilty, he couldn't get the image of Sophia crying under that horrible Richard. He just wanted to protect his slaves forever and tonight, he's starting to doubt himself as a master. 

Liam decided to keep himself occupied and busy and ring Jerome to see if he's got anything on Richard. He got his phone put and called Jerome, after a few rings, he heard a hello. "Hello Jerome, it's Liam." Liam said, being a little quiet. "Oh hello Mr Payne." Jerome said being polite to his boss. "How are you this evening?" "I'm good Jerome, I hope I haven't woken you up." "No you haven't, I've been doing the research on Richard Brown like you asked for." "Oh good, have you found anything?" 

"Yeah Mr Payne, looks like Richard Brown has been a busy man over these last 30 years." Jerome said typing on his computer. "Oh really, how?" "Well I haven't found all the details, it can be hard getting through confidential files. But so far, I've found 3 abortions that Mrs Brown had in the 80's, several mistresses around the country, 2 love child's from one of the mistresses and a very personal expensive expense on his own company to fund an expensive house in Monaco for another mistress."

Liam just smiled, this could finish Richard in a second, God only knows what else Jerome can find out. "That's great Jerome, I'll ring you tommorow to see if you got anymore stuff, thanks." "It's ok Mr Payne, anytime." Liam said bye to his employee and switched off his phone. He just looked over to his slaves to see they were all still asleep, not one if then had moved. Liam just laid down on the couch with Belle on top of him, he was going to try to get some sleep but all he could of was his precious slaves. He eventually fell asleep with a million things on his mind.

The next morning, the house was quiet and cold. The slaves were unusually quiet as they were still getting over what had happened the night before. Liam was extremely tired as he had only two hours of sleep, too worried about the slaves. During breakfast, he noticed all his slaves were distant and quiet. Liam also saw Sophia was not her happy and bright usual self, she looked pale and barley spoke. Liam understood she would act like this after the night before, it was natural but he only wished he could do something to make her better, to make all of his slaves forget the horrible night.

Liam ended up not going to work that day as he wanted to be with his slaves. They all ended up in the large library, the fire was lit as it was cold outside but that didn't help. Liam sat on the large couch drinking a hot cup of tea, knowing that his slaves were still affected. He had Sophia next to him, she was still down, looking down at her cup of tea. Harry was sitting on the floor next to his master, cuddling Belle and trying to find comfort in her soft fur. Louis was next to Harry, he was deep in thought thinking about last night, even though he didn't say anything, he was too stubborn to say it out loud. And Niall was sitting on the other side of Liam, looking at his sad master and fellow slaves. He knew something that would cheer them all up.

"Master?" The Irish slave whispered to Liam, making him look up. "Can I tell a story?" Liam smiled at Niall. Since being bought for Liam, Niall had spent many nights telling stories of his home country of Ireland. He would make them over dramatic and sometimes he would sing a traditional Irish. It always made the master and slaves laugh, so Liam thought it would be perfect for today. "Of course Niall, you do your thing." Liam said, as the blonde slave perked up a bit.

Niall stood and stood in front of the couch which indicated he was about to tell on of his famous stories. He clears his throaght which made everyone look up. "Lady," he said pointing to Sophia, the only girl in the room. "And gentlemen." He then pointed to his master and the other slaves. "I think it is time that we have another amazing story from one of the greatest countries in the world, Ireland." Everyone gave a little cheer. 

"Now the story begins when myself, a young boy of eight was living in a small pub called The Dog's Bollocks." Liam and Louis laughed while Sophia smiled and Harry looked shocked. "Niall, I don't think a pub can be called that." Louis said still laughing. "No, no Louis, this is Ireland, we can call our pubs whatever we want. Anyway the pub landlord was called Johnny O'carson. Who would sleep all day and drink all night and there was his wife, Mary a scary old wench who would scare all the little children.

"One night after Johnny was so drunk he could barley stand, the tired old wife was sick of him, so he kicked him out of the pub and told him to piss of. He laid on the ground, completely drunk and started to sing a classic Irish song. 'Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling, From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying, 'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.' " Niall sung out loud and sounded like he was a drunk man.

Liam and the other slaves laughed at Niall's story, finally the tension was wearing off in the room and Liam could feel his slaves relax more. "And then suddenly," Niall said suddenly. "A dog came by and bit old Johnny's bollocks off." Louis just looked at Niall in disgust. "Niall, a dog can't just take someone's private parts off." Louis said. "Oh yes Louis it did happen, I saw it with my own two eyes." Liam rolled his eyes at his Irish slave, not really sure if he believes Niall's crazy story or not. "So from that day on, Johnny's bollocks became the dog's bollocks, and may I say, that is the definition of irony." 

Liam and the slaves clapped for Niall as the Irish slave took a bow to his small audience. "Well done Niall, another great story for the ages." Liam said as Niall sat back down next to him. Liam gave him a kiss on the head. "That was perfect Irish princess, thank you." This made Niall blush red at the compliment. Suddenly Liam's phone started to ring, he got it out of his pocket to see it was Jerome. He smiled a bit and excused himself to speak to him outside. 

When Liam got outside, he answered the phone. "Hey Jerome, have you got anything?" He asked straight away. "Oh Mr Payne, I've got a lot for you, drug use, several arrests, money laundering and his eldest daughter has had 7 abortions in the last three years paid by Mr Brown himself." Liam just laughed, he knew all this information would ruin Richard Brown, which he definitely wanted. "That's great Jerome, now can you find a way without of putting that out to several newspapers without leaving any suspicion?" "Of course I can, I can leak all the information to the main newspapers without leaving any digital footprint." "That's great, can you do that now, so they can be released tommorow?" "Doing that now Mr Payne." "Thank you Jerome, I appreciate it." 

Liam finished the call and went back into the room to see all four of his slaves talking amongst one another, making Liam smile. The slaves looked up at their master as he sat down on the large couch. "Well everyone," Liam said with a smile on his face. "It looks like we won't have any more problems with Richard Brown." "What do you do?" Niall asked. "Well, lets just say Mr Brown will have many questions to answer tommorow when several newspapers reveal some dirty secrets about his private life." All the slaves were quiet, quite shock at how far Liam went to get revenge.

"I know it may be a bit extreme, and it may take a while for all of us to get over it but I don't care, he hurt all of you and there was no way I would let him get away with it, you are all so important and I promise from now on, I will be here for you all, through thick and thin." "Thank you master." The slaves said together, happy that they have a master who would defend them and look after them. For the rest of the day, Liam spent it with his slaves, happy that they now had peace and Richard was going to get ruined the next day. He just hoped it would show other people never to mess with Liam Payne and his slaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) x


End file.
